DESCRIPTION: The percentage of adults over age 65 will rise from a current 12.6 percent to 16.5 percent by 2020. This expanding population will require society to focus on very specific needs. One area of need deals with declining functional ability of the elderly. A loss of functional ability puts the elderly at risk for falls, which is a major cause of morbidity in this growing population. The primary objectives of this Phase I study include: development of better body 2000 curriculum; measurement of program effects on functional level, endurance, balance, strength, mobility, and gait; development of psycho-educational program material addressing spiritual, physical, affective, cognitive, environmental, and social components of wellness; and development of script for production of "Better Body 2000" video component. The ultimate goal is the development of a low-impact comprehensive exercise and wellness education program and video designed to improve overall function and decrease risks of falls in the elderly. This training program would focus on increasing muscle and bone strength, improving balance and stability, postural awareness and control, flexibility and relaxation, as well as fall prevention and the enhancement of walking ability. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE